


Lost Stars

by sunflichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflichan/pseuds/sunflichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman es un escritor ya de edad, después de años de ocultarse en el anonimato es hora de mostrar su cara al mundo, sacando a la luz a través de una entrevista con la periodista Petra Ral, los secretos que ha guardado con recelo. Su homosexualidad se ve revelada y su relación con un Joven de nombre Eren Yeager termina siendo el centro de aquella entrevista inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

Sabía que por muy arrepentido que me sintiera al haber tomado esta decisión, no podría dar vuelta atrás tan fácilmente, el orgullo con el que siempre he actuado no me dejaría quedar mal, además no solo era por mí, sino que, también por él.

Lost stars.  
Capítulo 1. 

Busque entre mis bolsillos hasta encontrar el reloj que habituó cargar, suspire con pesadez y cuando le abrí note que ya eran las tres de la tarde, tenía que atender a mi visita.  
Seguí con la mirada el viaje de la manecilla como queriendo lograr a través de mi mente que este dejara de avanzar y que en su lugar retrocediera… sentía miedo, algo en mi corazón me ponía inquieto y por momentos ausente, pero el tic tac, sordo y seco de aquel aparato me sacaba del trance y me devolvía a la realidad. 

Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pose mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y finalmente entré, momentos antes mi asistente había dejado pasar a esta persona a mi estudio. Avance hasta el sillón del fondo, para acomodarme en él, y luego hacer contacto visual con la joven periodista que aguardaba por mí. 

\- Buenas tardes- salude sin mucho entusiasmo y menos cortesía de lo que en realidad sentía. 

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Arckerman.- respondió la joven sin verse afectada por mi sombrío saludo, mientras volvía a sonreír. La mire por unos momentos titubeando de cómo podría comenzar una conversación, pensé en elogiar su extrema puntualidad, pero simplemente me dedique a guardar silencio y rebuscar el estuche de mis lentes en aquel muñido sillón.

Era una joven con unos ojos cálidos que inspiraban tranquilidad, su silencio no perturbaba el aura de paz que emanaba. Al verle podría pensar que contaba con unos 30 o 32 años de edad, su ropa era sencilla pero con un gusto exquisito al combinar, su piel se veía tersa y suave en comparación de la mía, es evidente que el pasar de los años ha cobrado factura en mi cuerpo de muchas formas. La chica observaba con atención, dedicándome en todo momento su paciencia, finalmente listo para comenzar le observe cautivado por la hermosura, sintiendo como me daba bofetadas de realidad, al recordarme lo viejo y amargado que ahora soy. 

Trate de romper el hielo, ya era demasiada descortesía de mi parte al no decir nada, observe mi mesita de centro. 

\- ¿Té? – pregunte firmemente a mi invitada extendiendo mi brazo en dirección a la tetera que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

\- No, gracias- respondió con educación – quisiera enfocar toda mi atención en capturar cada una de sus palabras- la mire por unos momentos más, para ver si no me estaba tomando el pelo y que esa oración tan trillada no se trataba de una broma, aunque al final no parecía ser así, la muchacha simplemente era así de ”cursi”. Suspire una última vez antes de acomodarme nuevamente en el sillón. 

\- Agradezco que haya venido hasta aquí y accedido a realizar la entrevista señorita Ral – puntualicé

Ella solamente sonrió y negando con su cabeza hablo– ¡Al contrario!, me siento alagada de poder finalmente conocerle Sr. Ackerman, o debo decir ¿“Mark Halley”?-  
No pude evitar sonreír ante esa aclaración, y seguí escuchándola. 

\- Sus obras siempre estuvieron envueltas en misterio y tragedia, debo decir que soy una gran fan suya y aunque no lo parezca estoy muy feliz y emocionada de conocerle, durante años me preguntaba qué clase de persona sería “Mark Halley” pero jamás se dio a conocer por los medios y no había nadie que hablase con claridad sobre usted, en las imprentas se negaban a decir algo y su editor es un gran especialista ocultando todo lo referente a su persona- Se detuvo un momento, como dudando si continuar hablando, tomo aire y sin más prosiguió - Más le diré que me sorprendí cuando recibí su carta, que me invitase a esta entrevista donde, se daría a conocer al mundo y por fin resolver el misterio que presenta como escritor, era casi imposible de creer; así que con el más debido de los respeto me disculpo porque aún está sobre mis dudas que todo esto sea cierto.-  
Seguía viéndola sin apartar la mirada, su forma de hablar era entusiasta pero no carecía de seriedad. 

\- ¿Por qué estaría interesado usted en hablar conmigo?- preguntó sin dejar mucho margen para que le contestase su pregunta – Y más si por mucho tiempo fui ignorada por su persona- Finalizó mientras me miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones, a la expectativa de que sucediera algo o que dijera alguna cosa que le diera la pauta para entender a que se debía todo este asunto y el porqué de algo tan inesperado. 

Era una chica muy lista, por varios años se había empeñado en contactarse conmigo, odio relacionarme con los demás y sobre todo con mis fans que siempre han querido opinar de forma egoísta sobre mis obras, con finales alternativos o sugerencias que según su punto de vista serian fantásticos, por eso jamás respondo cartas, pero ella de igual manera llamó mi atención.

Petra Ral de origen Húngaro, se graduó con excelencia a sus cortos 20 años en la carrera de Periodismo, aunque ahora se dedica más a realizar reseñas sobre cultura o temas de interés. Ha mis manos llegaron algunas de sus cartas, donde me contaba de lo emocionada que se sentía por mis trabajos y lo mucho que se identificaba con ellos, pero se volvió más fuerte su insistencia a partir de la publicación de una serie de historias cortas, al parecer a ella esto le llamo mucho la atención y recuerdo que me pregunto en más de una ocasión ¿Por qué había decidido sacar una serie de romance? Y en especial, me pregunto por cierta personalidad que según ella aparecía en cada uno de estos relatos.  
Nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que hablara sobre él con otra persona, me había prometido a mí mismo dejar ese secreto oculto en mi corazón, pero al parecer incluso en los confines de mi memoria y mi imaginación él tiene vida propia.

Escribí “Lost Stars”, una serie de relatos cortos de cosas cotidianas y no tan cotidianas que al final terminan con un “te amo, ya sabes, yo soy para ti”, en ellas siempre aparece cierto personaje que por más que cambien su género o edad tiene la misma personalidad, esto lo hice de tal manera que solo yo supiera la realidad entre cada párrafo, pero esta mujer fue más allá de lo que plasme y encontró la verdad en mis palabras. 

Le vi de nuevo y trate de disimular mi felicidad al recordar tantas cosas. - Comprendo que tenga dudas sobre mí- Respondí lo más amablemente que mi austera personalidad me permitía - Mark Halley es mi seudónimo y seré sincero al confesarle que usted es la primera con la que hablo directamente a excepción de mi editor, sobre mi vida y sobre quien soy, y no hablo del escritor, sino realmente de quien soy, Levi Ackerman-

La chica me vio con ojos emocionados y asintió.

\- Comprendo. Si realmente es usted el verdadero Mark Halley quisiera preguntarle muchas cosas pero hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención y es el ¿Por qué del misticismo tras su imagen? Incluso ¿Por qué el nombre falso?-

Sabía que vendría esa pregunta.  
-Bueno toda la vida he sido una persona con un carácter realmente odioso, nadie me ha conocido por ser alguien gentil sino más bien por ser un completo cretino, lo tengo muy en mente y cuando decidí empezar como escritor me molestaba la sola idea de tener que hacer este tipo de cosas-

-¿Se refiere a esta entrevista? – Preguntó levemente preocupada.

-Esto entre otras cosas. Realmente me pone los nervios de punta hablar directamente con los demás, siempre será más fácil para mi expresarme a través de la escritura, sin embargo, te darás cuenta que ya no soy tan joven y que el tiempo es un enemigo cruel que siempre nos lleva la delantera – Respire hondo, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto y mis pulmones habían decidido no ser cooperadores, bastardos. – Pero hay algo que se puede hacer para ganarle al tiempo, y eso señorita Ral, es vivir a través del recuerdo, es por eso que decidí realizar algo que siempre odie, entrevistas.- me detuve un momento mientras tomaba un sorbo de té de la taza que estaba frente a mi - Cuando era joven, decidí que quería ser escritor y da la casualidad que durante ese tiempo conocí a la persona que inspiraría todos y cada uno de mis relatos- sin poderlo evitar solté una risita - él me sugirió que tomara otro nombre y así no se preocuparía de tener que compartirme con los demás, a pesar de que la verdadera razón era por mi introvertida forma de ser, siempre trataba de sonar egoísta e infantil por mí-

Levante mi mano y toque mis labios, sonreír no era un gesto propio en mí y el solo acto me causaba incomodidad pero ya llevaba ratos haciéndolo, él siempre tuvo la habilidad de hacerme hacer las cosas más ridículas, incluso su solo recuerdo me pone en este estado de total cursilería.

-Es realmente algo hermoso-. Dijo la chica mientras me sonreía con clara emotividad -Esa persona debía de quererle mucho-. Afirmo 

-Bueno fue por él que adopte parte de mi nombre… en ocasiones le apodaban “Halley”. 

-¿Cómo el cometa?- Preguntó 

-Exactamente… él decía que sus amigos y conocidos le decían así por el corto tiempo que solía pasar en cada ciudad que visitaba y que casi siempre pasaba mucho tiempo para poder volverle a ver y bueno Mark es por el escritor Samuel Langhorne Clemens-

-¿Mark Twain?- Me vio con curiosidad.

-Así es, se nota que está muy bien informada- dije mientras bajaba mis lentes y trataba de masajear mis parpados que se cansaban con facilidad. 

Ella solamente sonrió y hablo.- ¿Pero por qué Mark Twain, es por sus obras?

-Bueno en parte si por sus obras, siempre me gustaron mucho sus libros, solía leerlos de pequeño cuando salía con mi tío de viaje, pero en realidad hay algo más sobre el que me gusto mucho y llamo mi atención como para tomar parte de su seudónimo y hacer el mío. El nació justamente en una de las fechas que apareció este cometa por la tierra y curiosamente dijo “me gustaría morir cuando volviese a pasar” lo que se hizo realidad. He ahí el nacimiento de “Mark Halley”…-

-Y usted.. Quiere…- insinuaba la chica mientras titubeaba al hablar.

-Así es, quiero ver de nuevo a esa persona- le corté sin vacilar -Tengo la esperanza de que como Mark, antes de morir… pueda verle de nuevo-

Sabía que lo que había dicho era muy personal, no me avergonzaban mis sentimientos pero nunca creí que podría decir algo tan trillado aunque fuera realmente cierto, trate de relajarme mientras entrelazaba mis viejos dedos y respiraba lentamente, volteé a verle otra vez, y me sorprendí mucho al ver que su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. -me disculpo si no era la respuesta que usted esperaba- dije sin saber de qué forma responder a su silencio y al no saber su opinión ante lo que implicaba la frase dicha. 

-No se preocupe, no tiene por qué disculparse, al contrario, creo que estoy siendo un poco grosera al pedirle hablar de cosas tan privadas- la chica se puso nerviosa y junto sus manos sobre una bolsa que cargaba consigo misma. 

-En realidad lo único que hizo fue preguntarme porque mi seudónimo, y como buen escritor le he contado toda una historia. Me va a disculpar si hablo demasiado, pero debe entender que a esta edad los desvaríos están a la orden del día y los pensamientos ya tienden por irse descarrilados- Ante mi pequeño chiste, la joven rió y pude notar sin esfuerzo como se relajaba en el sillón y tomaba su grabadora de su bolsita y la colocaba en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella. 

\- Quiero recordarle que la conversación será grabada, no deseo pecar de omisión en mi relato y mi memoria solo tiene cierta capacidad, si usted desea que paremos en algún momento, siéntase libre de expresármelo.- agrego ella seriamente.  
Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, di por entendido que aceptaba aquello y que no tenía problemas al respecto. 

\- Señor Ackerman, usted ha mencionado un “él”, por lo que dijo anteriormente ¿podría decirse que esa musa responsable de su increíble trabajo, era su amante?- directo al grano y casi sin parpadear realizo su pregunta y espero alguna reacción de mi parte, la observe unos momentos antes de cerrar mis ojos para poder ordenar mi cabeza, quería expresar adecuadamente todo lo que englobaba… Eren Yeager.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic creado por dos personas: Gina y Pao :)
> 
> Somos unas románticas sin remedio y amamos con eterno amor a Levi y a Eren.  
> Gracias por leer, y lo sentimos por los posibles errores ortográficos.


End file.
